OMFG YOUR PREGNANT
by wolfandanimefangirl208
Summary: just a little sequal to Konon you evil one, if ya wanna know what its about you must read XP...Rated:M actually i rate everything that just in case. Re-Updated with better structure :


HIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE XD ok this is a little sequal to my other story Konan you evil one, hope you like

Also i'd like to thank Bloodpawstears for the idea. So enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own NAruto or any other refrences i have used XD

* * *

Kisame was peacefully sleeping when he was awoke by the piercing scream of a certain pinket. He bolted up and tried to get out of bed, but his feet got stuck in the sheets and fell out of bed onto the cold floor. Groaning he slowly untangled himself. He finally got up after a battle with his sheets and headed to his own bathroom, as he opened the door to see why Sakura screamed he was bombarded with flying brushes, bottles, the bathroom sink, anything.

"GET OUT AND GET ME KONAN" Sakura screamed. Kisame quickly closed the door and ran straight to Konan's room, knowing if he didn't get her he would be faced with his girls anger and that was not pretty. when he arrived he practically brought the whole door down with his knocks.

"KONAN, KONAN, KONAN COME QUICK SAKURA WANTS YOU AND IF YOU DONT HURRY IT WILL BE MY HEAD MOUNTED ON THE WALL" Kisame yelled in a panic mode. The door opened revealing Konan. Her hair was messy as she held a pretty blue bath robe around her "Kisame it's too early" she said sleepy.

She soon screamed when Kisame lifted her up and over his shoulder running straight back to his room. He opened the bathroom door, dumped Konan there and ran for his life away from the firing line.

_Sakura POV_

After I had screamed at Kisame to get Konan, I sat there and just stared at nothing. How could this be, I didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, the door opened. Konan was dropped on the ground, the door shut and you could hear footsteps running away. I sweat dropped, that idiot.

Konan looked at me tiredly "What's up Sakura?" I stared, and stared and stared a bit more, before I burst of in tears. Konan quickly came and wrapped her arms around me, rocking me back and forth like a child "hey shh, shh, I'm here" I slowly reached over and got the device and shoved it in her face, she tilted her head back to see what it was, her face turned to plain to shock, she looked at me, then smiled.

"OMFG YOUR PREGNANT" She squealed and squeezed me, her smiled fell "why aren't you happy" I looked down embarrassed "I...I...I'm scared" I looked at her "whats happened if I'm not a good mother, what happened if it dies, what happened if Kisame doesn't want it" I gasped "what would happen when Pein finds out, he will Kill Kisame, Wha.." SMACK

I stared at Konan in Disbelief "you smacked me...why did you smack me?" she shrugged "it was in the moment and the moment said to smack you" (HA Ha Cop Out such a good movie)

"now calm down, you will be fine and if Kisame doesn't want it, I'll kick his ass, and Pein's, ok?" she said with a serious face , I nodded "ok" she nodded "now get up, but on a confident face, go tell everyone and stop beings such a pansy" I smiled at her weird comforting "you always know what to say" she scoffed "of course I do it's me we're talking about"

We both fell into a fit of giggles, Konan helped me stand up "now let's get some breakfast, I bet after your little hysteria and my shouting everyone will be awake" Konan was right, when we entered the Kitchen everyone was there sitting at the table, in their Pjs drowning in coffee. Konan cleared her throat "Sakura would like to tell us something"

Everyone turned and stared at me, I shifted slightly "well I just found out I'm...Pregnant" I whispered the last word, "what was that last word Sakura" Itachi asked politely in his cute Pjs with clouds on them **'whoever would have thought he would wear such clothes' **inners snickered 'aww I think it's cute' **'whatever girlfriend only you would think such a thing, now you better say something they are staring at you like a freak'**

"I said I'm...Pregnant" I said a little louder but they still did not hear "oh for Jashin' Sake what did you fucken say" Hidan yelled, I got angry and screamed at him "I'M PREGNANT" my hands went to my mouth, my eyes wide. I could hear Inner clapping slowly and sarcastically in my head

Everything was silent...until Pein fainted

'**well that went well'** inner mumbled

"!" Kisame Yelled Jumping up and down "IM GOING TO BE A FATHER" he ran and picked me up twirling me. I sighed in relief that he wasn't mad and giggled, as he set my back down, I was then crushed by Tobi.

"Tobi a good boy, Tobi going to be an uncle TOBI SO HAPPY" Tobi yelled in my ear. I looked into his one eyes whole and saw Madara's Sharingan, and actually saw that he was truly happy, not only in his fake Tobi form but as himself.

Saso and Dei soon had me in their arms, Kisame watched them carefully, he still hasn't got the idea that they were like me brothers. We broke apart when Kisame wrapped his arms around me growling at the guys "I'd like my girl back" he said darkly, they smirked and went back to the others who were celebrating except... Pein... who was still unconscious...happy face...

"should we wake him up" I asked "and have him kill me for making his sister pregnant, I think not" Kisame answered "and Besides he needs his Beauty rest"

I giggled and snuggled into Kisame's embrace watching everyone set up for the party, in my honour, I sighed happily **'and you panicked for no reason' **'oh shut up, I never realised what a great family I have here' **'even better than Konoha' **I frowned ever since I was forced to join no one had came after me, it was like they didn't care.

Kisame picked up my sad mood "hey what's wrong" he asked softly I looked up at him and smiled "nothing" before he could say anything a groan was heard from Pein everyone froze and stared at him as he slowly awake and stood up, he shook his head and stared at me and Kisame before he...fainted again

Konan sighed and looked at us two "I have an idea, why don't you two go out for the day, that way when Pein wakes up I can calmly tell him everything"

So soon me and kisame were dressed and had our Akatsuki hats and cloaks on. For most of the day we travelled around villages, Kisame even went into a jewellery store which i have no idea because he hates those stores. Soon it got late and we were walking through the forest around Konoha on our way back to the base when we were ambushed

A couldn't believe my eyes, rookie 9 stood in front of us with team guy and also...Sasuke. I was confused why was Sasuke here, he joined Orochimaru.

Kisame moved closer to me so that we were touching, Naruto stepped up "what are the Akatsuki doing around here"

Kisame snorted "why you're a rude little shit now aren't you" Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to warn him not to do anything stupid. I giggled at what Kisame said, making everyone look at me, Kisame grinned and place a big hand on my shoulder but this was just out of affection.

"show yourselves" Sasuke Demanded, Kisame Bowed while taken his hat off "as you wish your highness" he stood back up straight so everyone could see him, most of them gaped at him.

"Hoshigaki Kisame at your service" he said with a wide grin on his face, he loved to piss people off.

Everyone glared at him then looked at me, i smiled an idea came to me. I looked at Kisame from the corner of my eyes, he saw the glint in my eye and new to follow along in whatever I was doing. Slowly I took my hat off my pink hair fell down my back, I smiled at their shocked and pained looks "hello my name is Hoshigaki Sakura" I said politely.

They stared at me and then at Kisame. I looked at him, his eyes were wide, then he smiled even bigger, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and chuckled.

"S-Sakura" Naruto whimpered "yes that is my name"

"but you don't look like siblings" he said confused, everyone sweat dropped.

"he's not my brother you Baka, he is my soon to be Husband, well when he asks me properly" i look at Kisame, he turns me around and kneels while grabbing my hand.

"will you Sakura Haruno Marry me" he pulled out a beautiful ring aww he went into the big bad jewellery store for me, I squealed and tackled him in a hug "YES" He smiles and stands up with me in his arms, we both look at the others. They were frozen in shock.

"W-why Sakura" Hinata said

"why didn't you try to find me" I countered back at her, I smiled evilly at their faces "you know it is all your fault, if it wasn't for you sending me out to scout around, and never coming to look for me, i would never have meet my brother, my love and my family, and for that i thank you"

Kisame fully laughed at them "now if you will excuse us my future wife who is by the way carrying my child and i have things to do"

Everyone gasped and looked at me with disbelieve written on their faces **'I just love how Kisame does that to people'** inner sighed like a school girl with a crush

"why Sakura" Sasuke started everyone looked at him "why him, you, your carrying his child" he was speechless and couldn't even put a sentence together

"well I could have had Saso or Dei or even Tachi" I smirked as Kisame growled "I'm sorry Kisame I cant marry you, I want them" before I knew it I was crushed between a tree and Kisame, with his body keeping me there. He slammed a hand on the tree next to my head and with his other he grabbed my chin and titled it up so I was looking in his eyes, they were filled with pain, anger, sorrow.

I reached up stroked his face, he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, he actually started purring, "don't worry my love, your my one and only" I said softly, I leaned up and gently kissed him, as he kissed back, his hands wandered down and settle around my waist pulling me closer if that was even possible. I closed my eyes completely forgetting about the enemy watching us.

With my hands behind Kisame's head i did hand signs, we were teleported to our room at the base. We separated and got undressed crawling under the covers of the bed. Kisame wrapped his arms around me, I laid my head on his chest and sighed happily, he kissed my head "i love you Sakura, i really meant it when i asked you to marry me" i smiled "i know i really meant it when i said yes", he chuckled, slowly my eyes closed my mind only on my partner and my un born child and for once i didn't give a damn if Konoha knows I'm pregnant and getting married to an Akatsuki member. I'm happy where i am right now, in Kisame's arms.

* * *

you know the drill people, PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
